Nikolaus Kopernikus
miniatur|Kupferstich aus dem Jahr 1597 von [[Robert Boissard (1579–1601) nach einer Vorlage von Theodor de Bry und Jean-Jacques Boissard. Er trägt die Inschrift: ( |alt=Bruststück von Nikolaus Kopernikus]] [[Datei:Nicolaus Coppernicus sig.png|rahmenlos|rechts|Unterschrift als Nic. Coppernicus|alt=Unterschrift von Nikolaus Kopernikus]] Nikolaus Kopernikus beziehungsweise Nicolaus Copernicus (* 19. Februar 1473 in Thorn; † 24. Mai 1543 in Frauenburg) war ein Frauenburger Domherr, Jurist, Administrator und praktizierender Arzt im Dienste des Bistums Ermland in Preußen, der seine freie Zeit der Mathematik und Astronomie widmete. In seinem Werk De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium beschrieb er das Heliozentrische Weltbild des Sonnensystems, gemäß dem sich die Erde um die eigene Achse dreht und zudem wie die anderen Planeten um die Sonne bewegt. Leben Herkunft und Ausbildung miniatur|Kopernikus-Haus in Thorn [[Datei:Nicolaus Nicolai de Thuronia-detail.png|miniatur|Immatrikulationseintragung an der Universität Krakau: ( )Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band 6, Teil 2, S. 28.]] Nikolaus Kopernikus war der Sohn von Niklas Koppernigk, einem wohlhabenden Kupferhändler und Schöffen in Thorn, und dessen Frau Barbara Watzenrode. Die Familie Koppernigk gehörte zur deutschsprachigen Bürgerschaft der Hansestadt Thorn, die sich im Dreizehnjährigen Krieg aus dem Deutschordensstaat gelöst hatte und sich 1467 als Teil des Königlichen Preußen dem König von Polen als Schutzherrn unterstellt hatte. Als sein Vater 1483 starb, war Nikolaus zehn Jahre alt. Der Bruder seiner Mutter Lucas Watzenrode, seit 1489 Fürstbischof im Ermland, sorgte nach dem Tod beider Eltern für die Ausbildung der vier Waisen. Der ältere Bruder Andreas wurde wie Nikolaus ebenfalls Domherr in Frauenburg, erkrankte aber um 1508 an Aussatz, wurde später ausgeschlossen und starb um 1518 vermutlich in Italien. Die ältere Schwester Barbara wurde Äbtissin im Kloster von Kulm, die jüngere Katharina heiratete Barthel Gertner, einen Krakauer Kaufmann. Kopernikus wurde zunächst an der Sankt Johannes Schule in Thorn ausgebildet. Von 1491 bis 1494 besuchte er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Andreas die Universität Krakau. Er war dort unter anderem Schüler von Albert de Brudzewo, erlangte dort aber keinen Abschluss. Während dieser Zeit lernte er auch den schlesischen Gelehrten Laurentius Corvinus kennen, der später in Thorn tätig war. 1495 wurde Kopernikus zum Kanoniker der ermländischen Domschule in Frauenburg ernannt.Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band 6, Teil 2, S. 30. Sein Onkel Watzenrode schickte ihn an die Universität Bologna, wo er zum Wintersemester 1496/1497 ein Kirchenrechtsstudium begann. In Bologna studierte Kopernikus, neben Griechisch bei Urceus Codrus, auch Astronomie und lernte bei Domenico Maria da Novara neuere Theorien zur Bewegung der Planeten kennen. 1500 verließ Kopernikus ohne Abschluss Bologna und verbrachte anlässlich des Heiligen Jahres einige Zeit in Rom, bevor er 1501 nach Frauenburg zurückkehrte. Er erbat eine Genehmigung für eine Verlängerung seines Studienaufenthaltens in Italien und begann noch im gleichen Jahr ein Medizinstudium an der Universität Padua. Parallel dazu setzte er sein Jurastudium fort. Während dieser Zeit wurde Kopernikus das Amt eines Scholastikers der Breslauer Kreuzkirche übertragen, das er jedoch nicht selbst ausübte. Die Ausübung des Amtes delegierte er am 10. Januar 1503''Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe''. Band 6, Teil 2, S. 57–59. an zwei dort ansässige Kanoniker. Die Stelle hatte er bis 1538 inne. Zum Doktor des Kirchenrechts (Doctor iuris canonici) wurde er am 31. Mai 1503 an der Universität Ferrara promoviert.Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band 6, Teil 2, S. 62–63. Einen akademischen Grad in Medizin erwarb Kopernikus nicht. 1503 kehrte er ins Ermland zurück und begann zunächst als Sekretär und Arzt für seinen Onkel zu arbeiten. Tätigkeit als Arzt und Administrator miniatur|[[Frauenburger Dom|Dom zu Frauenburg (heute Frombork)]] miniatur|Turm in Frauenburg, in dem Kopernikus von 1504 mit kurzer Unterbrechung bis zu seinem Tode wohnte und arbeitete. Im Jahr 1504 beteiligte sich Kopernikus an den Preußischen Landtagen in Marienburg und Elbing, 1506 sprach er auf der Preußischen Ständeversammlung in Marienburg. Kopernikus wurde Arzt und bekam durch seinen Onkel eine Stelle im ermländischen Domkapitel in Frauenburg, im ( )Andreas Kühne (München): Die Edition von Briefen, Urkunden und Akten in der Münchner Nicolaus-Copernicus-Gesamtausgabe, auf S. 141 von Hans-Gert Roloff, Renate Meincke: Editionsdesiderate zur Frühen Neuzeit: Beiträge zur Tagung der Kommission für die Edition von Texten der Frühen Neuzeit, Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Germanistische Edition. Kommission für die Edition von Texten der Frühen Neuzeit. Arbeitstagung, Published by Rodopi, 1997 ISBN 90-420-0332-4, wie er die Lage seiner Arbeitsstätte in der Vorrede an den Papst in seinem Hauptwerk beschrieb. Watzenrode plante, seinen Neffen ebenfalls Fürstbischof werden zu lassen. Kopernikus hatte als Administrator die Regierungsgeschäfte zu regeln. In den Verhandlungen über die Reform des preußischen Münzwesens erarbeitete er die Position der preußischen Städte. Er gab dazu ein Schreiben heraus, das noch Jahrhunderte später als wegweisend für die Geldtheorie angesehen wurde. Trotz der schwierigen Lage in Preußen, wo Städte und Menschen für und gegen die katholische Regierung kämpften, konnten Watzenrode, als Fürstbischof zugleich Landesherr, und sein Neffe Kopernikus die Eigenständigkeit des Ermlands gegenüber dem Orden und Selbstverwaltungsbefugnisse gegenüber der polnischen Krone bewahren. Zum Kanzler des Ermländer Domkapitels wurde Kopernikus 1510, 1519, 1525 und 1528 gewählt. Nach dem Tode des bisherigen Ermländer Bischofs Mauritius Ferber wurde Kopernikus 1537 von Tiedemann Giese als Bischof vorgeschlagen, unterlag jedoch Johannes Dantiscus von Höfen. In den kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen dem Deutschen Orden und Polen vertrat Kopernikus, genau wie sein Onkel, die Seite des Preußischen Bundes, welcher mit Polen gegen den Deutschen Orden verbündet war. Nach der Zerstörung Frauenburgs durch Truppen Albrechts I. von Brandenburg-Ansbach 1520 im sogenannten Reiterkrieg verlegte Kopernikus seine Residenz nach Allenstein. Dort organisierte er die Verteidigung der Stadt gegen die Ordensritter. Kopernikus kehrte 1521 nach Frauenburg zurück und klagte zusammen mit Tiedemann Giese auf dem Preußischen Landtag in Graudenz das Verhalten der Ordensritter an. Er wurde Teil einer königlich-polnischen Gesandtschaft zum Hochmeister des Ordens und „Kommissar von Ermland“ zwecks Rückerstattung von Besitztümern der polnischen Krone. Er konnte die Freigabe ermländischer Orte bewirken, die von polnischen Truppen besetzt waren.Copernicus bewirkt bei Sigismund I. Rückgabe der von polnischen Truppen besetzten ermländischen Orte. Grabstätte miniatur|Text des ursprünglichen Epitaph von [[Martin Cromer, 1581.]] miniatur|Ausschnitt aus dem Kopernikus-Epitaph der Kirche St. Johann in Thorn ([[Toruń)]] miniatur|Das Grabmal im [[Frauenburger Dom trägt die Inschrift:„† Nicolaus Coppernicus natus 19.02.1473 Thoruniae defunctus 21.05.1543 Frauenburgi astronomus heliocentrismi artifex canonicus warmiensis“.]] Laut zeitgenössischen Unterlagen wurde Kopernikus im Dom in Frauenburg begraben. Bischof Martin Cromer ließ 1581 ein Epitaph anbringen, dies ist verschwunden. Die genaue Stelle des Grabmals ist nicht bekannt. Da die Kirche während der Schwedenkriege (Dreißigjähriger Krieg, Schwedisch-Polnischer Krieg) stark verwüstet wurde, war es möglich, dass die sterblichen Überreste nicht an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz blieben. Der Lokalhistoriker Jerzy Sikorski vermutete allerdings, dass die Grabstätte, falls sie noch vorhanden war, sich nahe dem Altar befinden müsste, dem die Kanoniker zugeordnet waren, in diesem Fall der heutige Heilig-Kreuz Altar, der vierte Altar auf der rechten Seite. Auf Anregung des zuständigen Bischofs begann ein Team um den polnischen Archäologen Jerzy Gassowski 2004 mit Nachforschungen. Im Sommer 2005 entdeckte es nahe des Altars die Überreste von dreizehn, teilweise stark beschädigten Gräbern, eines davon mit den Überresten und sogar dem Schädel eines etwa 70 Jahre alten Mannes, der aufgrund anthropologischer Vergleiche sehr wahrscheinlich als die von Kopernikus identifiziert wurde. Im November 2005 wurde anhand eines Schädels eine Rekonstruktion des Gesichtes erstellt. Eine sichere Identifizierung war aber nur mit DNA-Analysen möglich. Eine Suche nach noch lebenden Verwandten von Kopernikus verlief ergebnislos, da nur eine seiner Schwestern Nachkommen hatte, deren Stammlinie nur bis ins 18. Jahrhundert verfolgt werden konnte. Allerdings fanden sich zwölf Haare in einem Buch, das einst im Besitz von Kopernikus war, und dann als Beutekunst der Polnisch-Schwedischen Kriege des 17. Jahrhunderts in die Bibliothek der Universität Uppsala gelangt war. Das Calendarium Romanum Magnum von Johannes Stöffler, mit dessen Vorschlag zur Kalenderreform, war 1518 in Oppenheim gedruckt worden, von Jakob Köbel, der vermutlich in Krakau ein Kommilitone von Kopernikus war. Am 20. November 2008 gaben der polnische Archäologe Jerzy Gassowski und die schwedische DNA-Expertin Marie Allen bekannt, dass die DNA-Analyse von zwei Haaren aus dem Buch und von einem Zahn des gefundenen Schädels ergab, dass beide mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dem Astronomen zugeordnet werden können.Wiesław Bogdanowicza, Marie Allen, Wojciech Branicki, Maria Lembring, Marta Gajewska, Tomasz Kupiec: Genetic identification of putative remains of the famous astronomer Nicolaus Copernicus. In: Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America. Band 106, 2009, S. 12279–12282, . Seine sterblichen Überreste wurden am 22. Mai 2010 wieder im Frauenburger Dom beigesetzt.[http://www.nytimes.com/aponline/2010/05/22/world/AP-EU-Poland-Copernicus-Reburied.html Astronomer Copernicus Reburied as Hero.] In: New York Times. 22. Mai 2010 Wissenschaftliche Tätigkeit Ökonomische Schriften Im Deutschordensstaat bestand eine einheitliche und verhältnismäßig wohl geregelte Währung. Mit seinem im 15. Jahrhundert einsetzenden Niedergang gestalteten sämtliche inzwischen vorhandenen Münzherren (Hochmeister, Könige von Polen, westpreußischer Städtetag) ihre Münzen ständig leichter. Kopernikus hat sich ab 1517 mit dem Münzwesen beschäftigt.Ob er dies aus eigenem Antrieb oder im Auftrag des ermländischen Bischofs oder des Domkapitels hin hat, ist nicht mehr festzustellen (Hans Schmauch: Nikolaus Coppernicus und die preußische Münzreform. Braunsberg 1940; Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band V, S. 113) Er nahm regelmäßig in beratender Funktion an Besprechungen zur Erarbeitung einer neuen Münzordnung teil.Ignaz Jastrow: Kopernikus´ Münz- und Geldtheorie. In: Archiv für Sozialwissenschaft und Sozialpolitik (1914), Jg. 38, S. 735 ff. In seinen MünzdenkschriftenNicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band V: Opera minora. Die humanistischen, ökonomischen und medizinischen Schriften. Texte und Übersetzungen. Bearb. Stefan Kirschner und Andreas Kühne. Berlin: Akademie Verlag 1999, ISBN 3-05-003498-X, S. 109–168: Ökonomische Schriften). ging Kopernikus als theoretisch geschulter Denker zur Klärung der praktischen Probleme auf die Begrifflichkeit zurück und fand dabei die Doppelfunktion des Geldes, zugleich Maßstab der Preise und Zirkulationsmittel zu sein.Ignaz Jastrow: Kopernikus´ Münz- und Geldtheorie. In: Archiv für Sozialwissenschaft und Sozialpolitik. Band 38, 1914, S. 743 ff. Bereits vor Thomas Gresham formulierte er das später so genannte Greshamsche Gesetz, wonach schlechtes Geld mit geringem Edelmetallgehalt gutes Geld mit hohem Edelmetallgehalt verdrängt.Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band V, S. 114 Die Angelegenheit wurde durch den polnischen König Sigismund I. in seiner Münzordnung von 1528, pragmatisch und ohne Berücksichtigung der Erkenntnisse des Kopernikus vorläufig entschieden. Außer seiner Macht als oberster Landesherr hatte der König den Vorteil, dass seine Position sich etwa zwischen der der Stände und der des Herzogs befand. Die preußischen Städte behielten ihre vorherigen Rechte zum eigenen Münzschlagen. Die vergleichbaren Münzwerte königlich- und herzoglich-preußischer, polnischer und litauischer Währung schufen das größte Währungsgebiet des damaligen Europas.Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band V: Opera minora. Akademie Verlag, 1999, ISBN 3-05-003498-X, S. 137–146: Ökonomische Schriften (online). Die von Kopernikus entworfene Brotpreisordnung''Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe''. Band VI "Documenta Copernicana. 2. Urkunden, Akten und Nachrichten. Bearb. von Andreas Kühne. Unter Mitarb. von Stefan Kirschner. Berlin: Akademie Verlag 1996, ISBN 3-05-003009-7, S. 323-333). war Teil seiner administrativen Tätigkeit. Die Ordnung zeichnet sich durch für die Zeit untypische mathematische Betrachtungen aus. Kopernikus stellt einen funktionalen Zusammenhang her, der zu einer Hyperbel führt, die im 16. Jahrhundert analytisch nicht zu beschreiben war. Er widmet sich darin einem Problem, das vermutlich bereits römischen Ursprungs und in der praktischen Mathematik unter dem Begriff des Pfennigbrotes bekannt ist.J. Tropfke, Geschichte der Elementarmathematik, Bd. 1, 1980, S. 517-518 – nicht eingesehen; vgl. NCG VI/2 S. 324 f. Ignaz Jastrow schätzt ein, dass Kopernikus ökonomische Schriften schlechterdings die bedeutendste geldtheoretische Leistung des 16. Jahrhunderts sind.Ignaz Jastrow: Kopernikus´ Münz- und Geldtheorie. In: Archiv für Sozialwissenschaft und Sozialpolitik (1914), Jg. 38, S. 734–751, so zit. in Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Band V, S. 114. Kopernikus war der bedeutendste ökonomische Denker nach Aristoteles und vor der bürgerlich klassischen Epoche der Wirtschaftstheorie, er war der erste, der die naturalwirtschaftlichen Schranken, die dem ökonomischen Denken des ausgehenden Mittelalters noch gezogen waren, durchbrach, indem er das Steigen und Sinken des Geldwertes widerspruchsfrei erklärte, dadurch die Gesetzmäßigkeiten dieser Bewegung erkannte und anerkannte und sie folglich als einen ausschließlich ökonomisch denkbaren Sachverhalt behandelte.Erich Sommerfeld (Hrsg.): ''Die Geldlehre des Nicolaus Copernicus. 1978, S. 7 Astronomische Forschung Wahrscheinlich im Jahre 1509 schuf Kopernikus in Heilsberg im Ermland den Commentariolus, in dem er die Theorie vom Umlauf der Planeten um die Sonne und der durch die Drehung der Erde bedingten scheinbaren Bewegung der Fixsterne aufstellte (heliozentrisches Weltbild). In dieser Schrift kündigte er eine mathematische Ausarbeitung seiner Theorien an. Den Commentariolus machte er jedoch nur Vertrauten zugänglich, um sich nicht dem Spott der Fachwelt auszusetzen. Erst drei Jahrzehnte später, kurz vor seinem Tode, veröffentlichte er dann sein Hauptwerk. Kopernikus benutzte bei der Beschreibung der Planetenbahnen Überlagerungen von gleichförmigen Kreisbewegungen mit einem Zentrum in der Nähe der Sonne. Damit stellte er das seit 1300 Jahren unbestrittene (und von der katholischen Kirche nach ihren religionsideologischen Bedürfnissen abgewandelte) geozentrische Weltbild des Ptolemäus in Frage. Inzwischen gilt als gesichert, dass Kopernikus durch die heliozentrische Theorie des antiken Pythagoreer Astronomen Aristarchos von Samos entscheidend angeregt wurde. Diese aus dem 4. Jh. v. Chr. stammenden Weltbildthesen fanden aber wegen der mit dem bloßen Auge nicht feststellbaren stellaren Parallaxen kaum Beachtung. Das von Kopernikus vertretene heliozentrische Weltbild wurde dann von Johannes Kepler verfestigt, indem er berechnete, dass die Planeten in elliptischen Bahnen um die Sonne ziehen. Kopernikus arbeitete 1526 zusammen mit Bernard Wapowski (1450–1535) an der Landkarte des vereinigten Staates Königreich Polen–Großfürstentum Litauen, 1529 verfertigte er mit Albrecht von Brandenburg-Ansbach, dem ersten Herzog Preußens, auch eine Landkarte des Herzogtums Preußen. Das gesicherte Einkommen ermöglichte es ihm, sein „Hobby“ Astronomie zu pflegen. Georg Joachim Rheticus, bis dahin Hochschullehrer in Wittenberg, kam 1539 für drei Jahre nach Frauenburg, um mit Kopernikus zu studieren. Kopernikus Freunde, insbesondere Bischof Tiedemann Giese und Nikolaus Kardinal von Schönberg, sowie Johannes Dantiscus von Höfen versuchten Kopernikus zur Veröffentlichung seiner astronomischen Arbeiten zu bewegen. Kardinal Schönberg bot an, die Kosten des Buchdrucks zu tragenGottsched, 1743, Lobrede auf den Domherrn Copernicus. Lange zögerte er damit, möglicherweise weil seine teilweise letztlich ungenauen, auf Aristoteles' Annahmen als Kreis als idealharmonisch-vollkommenem mathematischen Gebilde beruhenden Berechnungen der Planetenbahnen in Kreisumläufen um die Sonne nicht durch Beobachtungen gestützt werden konnten und deshalb eine Ablehnung durch das wissenschaftliche oder kirchliche Establishment zu befürchten war. Wegen der unzureichenden Annahme der Kreisbahnen konnte Kopernikus seine Kritiker letztlich nicht zwingend widerlegen. miniatur|Seite aus Kopernikus' [[Manuskript von De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium.]] Mit Hilfe von Georg Joachim Rheticus wurde schließlich 1540 vorab die Narratio prima bei Rhode in Danzig gedruckt. Kurz vor Kopernikus Tod im Jahre 1543 folgte dann bei Johannes Petreius in Nürnberg die Veröffentlichung des Papst Paul III. gewidmeten Hauptwerkes De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium (Über die Umschwünge der himmlischen Kreise). In dessen bekanntestem Absatz heißt es: Kopernikus war nicht der erste Wissenschaftler an der Wende zur Neuzeit, der ein heliozentrisches System in Betracht zog. Vor ihm wurde dieser Gedanke schon von Nikolaus von Kues, dem allerdings die Mittel für eine mathematische Ausarbeitung fehlten, und von Regiomontanus diskutiert, dessen früher Tod seinem Werk ein vorzeitiges Ende setzte. Es wird als gesichert angesehen, dass Kopernikus auf den Werken dieser beiden Wissenschaftler aufbaute. Entgegen einer landläufigen Ansicht wurde die Propagierung des heliozentrischen Weltbildes zu Kopernikus' Zeiten keineswegs als Ketzerei angesehen, sondern allenfalls als Hirngespinst eines verwirrten Geistes. Immerhin schien ja das geozentrische System wesentlich besser mit dem gesunden Menschenverstand übereinzustimmen als eine sich bewegende Erde: Bei der Bewegung müsste man doch einen „Fahrtwind“ spüren, fallende Gegenstände eine schräge Bahn besitzen, auch sollten die Fixsterne im Jahresverlauf eine scheinbare Kreisbewegung ausführen, argumentierten die Gegner des Kopernikus mit der Lehre des Ptolemäus. Martin Luther äußerte seine Meinung über Kopernikus nach der Aufzeichnung von Studenten angeblich sinngemäß wie folgt: . Wobei er sich auf beruft, wo Gott die Sonne für einen Tag stillstehen lässt, sodass sie nach Luthers Interpretation normalerweise in Bewegung sein muss. Diese Haltung wurde im preußischen Kulturkampf von katholischer Seite als anti-kopernikanisch ausgelegt, was nach späterer Einschätzung als handgreifliche Geschichtslüge eingestuft wird.Andreas Kleinert: „Eine handgreifliche Geschichtslüge“. Wie Martin Luther zum Gegner des copernicanischen Weltsystems gemacht wurde. In: Berichte zur Wissenschaftsgeschichte. Band 26, Nummer 2, 2003, S. 101–111, Der Reformator Andreas Osiander hatte zudem eigenmächtig und anonym ein Vorwort hinzugefügt, in dem das neue Weltbild als bloßes Rechenhilfsmittel dargestellt wird, und somit Kopernikus' Aussagen verfälscht und widersprüchlich gemacht. Die Katholische Kirche, der Kopernikus angehörte, hielt sich eventuell auch deswegen mit einer Stellungnahme zurück. Eine Verfolgung durch die Inquisition hatte Kopernikus' Werk also – anders als Galileo Galilei einige Jahrzehnte später – nicht zu befürchten, da seine Theorie lediglich als mathematische Hilfskonstruktion zur einfacheren Berechnung der Planetenbahnen angesehen wurde. So waren die von Erasmus Reinhold neu erstellten preußischen Tafeln leichter zu berechnen als die veralteten alfonsinischen Tafeln, obwohl beide zum gleichen Ergebnis führten. Kopernikus konnte die (scheinbaren) physikalischen Widersprüche nur durch neue Hypothesen entkräften, auch war sein Rechenmodell im Grunde nicht genauer als das des Ptolemäus, lieferte aber wegen aktuellerer Ausgangsdaten bessere Ergebnisse. Kopernikus' etwas polemische Einleitung seines Buches, in dem er die Epizyklentheorie mit der Theorie von der Erdscheibe verglich, führte jahrhundertelang zu dem Missverständnis, im Mittelalter habe man die Erde allgemein für eine Scheibe gehalten. Die meisten mittelalterlichen Wissenschaftler betrachteten die Erde ganz selbstverständlich als Kugel (siehe: Flache Erde#Mittelalter). Während das Werk des Kopernikus zunächst als reines Rechenmodell verwendet wurde, lieferten die Beobachtungen von Galileo Galilei von 1610 an überzeugende Argumente für die physikalische Realität des heliozentrischen Systems. Den eigentlichen Nachweis konnten erst James Bradley 1728 mit der Entdeckung der Aberration des Lichtes und 1837 Friedrich Wilhelm Bessel mit der ersten sicheren Beobachtung der Fixsternparallaxe erbringen. Johannes Kepler fand mit den ellipsenförmigen Planetenbahnen, die er in seinen drei Gesetzen beschrieb, das korrekte mathematische Modell. Isaac Newton lieferte mit dem Gravitationsgesetz schließlich die physikalische Begründung der Keplerschen Gesetze, auf die sich das heliozentrische Weltbild stützt. Das heliozentrische Weltbild wird zu Kopernikus' Ehren auch das „Kopernikanische Weltbild“ genannt. Zudem sind auch der Mondkrater Copernicus und der 1934 entdeckte Asteroid (1322) Coppernicus nach ihm benannt, in der von Leopold Prowe bevorzugten Schreibweise. Gedenken miniatur|''Nicolaus Copernicus'', Büste (1807) von [[Johann Gottfried Schadow|Schadow in der Walhalla]] miniatur|[[Epitaph im Frauenburger Dom]] Die früheste Kopernikus-Biographie wurde 1588 von Bernardino Baldi verfasst.Edward Rosen: Copernicus and his successors. Continuum International Publishing Group, 1995, ISBN 1-85285-071-X, books.google.de 1655 folgte eine Biographie von Pierre Gassendi und im 18. Jahrhundert weitere Werke polnischer Autoren. Die bis heute umfassendste Lebensbeschreibung legte Leopold Prowe 1883 vor. Kopernikus Werk wurde bis 1835 im Verzeichnis der verbotenen Bücher gelistet. 1807 wurde im Auftrag von Kronprinz Ludwig von Bayern für die Walhalla von Johann Gottfried Schadow eine der ersten Kopernikus-Büsten angefertigt. Eines der ersten kompletten Kopernikus-Denkmäler wurde von Bertel Thorvaldsen 1822 geschaffen und vom Warschauer Glockengießer Jan Gregoire 1833 ausgeführt, wobei die Sockelinschriften auf Polnisch und Latein verkündeten, dass die (polnischen) Landsleute das Denkmal als Dank des Vaterlandes errichtet hatten. Nach dem Warschauer Aufstand 1944 erfolgte wahrscheinlich das Einschmelzen der Skulptur und die Verwendung des Materials für Rüstungszwecke. Nach dem Krieg wurde die Originalform in Dänemark gefunden und die dänische Regierung schenkte Warschau einen zweiten Original-Abguss. Mit ihm konnte das Denkmal am 22. Juli 1945 wiedererrichtet werden. Die Heimatstadt Thorn, die von 1793 bis 1807 und von 1815 bis 1920 zu Preußen gehörte, bemühte sich seit Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts um ein Denkmal, zumal das preußische Königshaus Unterstützung zugesagt hatte. Es bildete sich hierzu ein Komitee, das 1853 ein von Friedrich Tieck geschaffenes Denkmal errichtete. Aus dem Denkmalskomitee ging der Coppernicus-Verein für Wissenschaft und Kunst zu Thorn hervor, der in den folgenden Jahrzehnten die Geschichte der Stadt und ihres berühmtestes Sohnes erforschte, was unter anderem zur deutschen Übersetzung von dessen Hauptwerk sowie zur Prowes Biographie führte. Prowe forderte auch, Kopernikus solle nicht als Pole, sondern als Deutscher angesehen werden. Eine Kopernikus-Ausstellung (mit Foucaultschem Pendel) und ein Denkmal befinden sich auf dem Domhügel in Frauenburg. Unter einem Epitaph befindet sich eine Platte mit stilisiertem Palmzweig aus Bronze mit der polnischen Inschrift „Für Nikolaus Kopernikus am ersten Jahrestag der Wiedergewinnung des Ermlandes – Mai 1946. Die Regierung der Republik Polen“. Außerdem wurde aus Anlass des 500. Geburtstages von Kopernikus 1973 am Fuße des Domhügels in Frauenburg ein Denkmal errichtet. Im Schloss von Allenstein (Olsztyn) befinden sich in einer besonderen Abteilung Exponate über Kopernikus und Originalhandschriften zu Berechnungen zur Begründung des kopernikanischen Weltbildes. Vor dem Eingang des Schlosses ist eine Bronzeplastik aufgestellt, die Kopernikus darstellt. Zum 500. Geburtstag von Kopernikus 1973 fanden in Polen, in beiden deutschen Staaten und weltweit zahlreiche Gedenkveranstalten statt. Ein Mikołaj Kopernik genanntes Flugzeug der Polskie Linie Lotnicze LOT stürzte 1980 in Warschau ab (LOT-Flug LO 007). Seine Person wird bis heute von deutscher und polnischer Seite jeweils für die eigene Nation vereinnahmt. Am 12. Juni 2003 hat der Polnische Senat auf Initiative seiner Kommission für Polen im Ausland eine Erklärung zur „Erinnerung an den großen Polen Mikołaj Kopernik“ verabschiedet.Druk nr 417 12 czerwca 2003 r. Stenographisches Protokoll Dem kurzlebigen chemischen Element 112 wurde am 19. Februar 2010, dem 537. Geburtstag des Astronomen, der Name Copernicium verliehen. Am selben Tag wurde die (derzeit nur polnischsprachige) Webseite copernicus.torun.pl freigeschaltet, die von Wissenschaftlern der Thorner Universität betreut wird und viele Scans von Dokumenten anbietet, darunter auch von den deutschsprachigen Handschriften des Astronomen. Auch ein im Herbst 2010 in Warschau eröffnetes multimediales Wissenschaftszentrum wurde nach ihm benannt (Centrum Nauki Kopernik). Werke * Theophilacti scolastici Simocati epistolae morales, rurales et amatoriae, Lateinische Übersetzung der griechischen Episteln des Theophylaktos Simokates, Johann Haller, Krakau 1509archiwa.gov.pl * Commentariolus, (Heilsberg, um 1509) * Epistola Coppernici contra Vernerum bzw. Brief gegen Werner''Edward Rosen: ''Three Copernican Treatises, 1939 (Google books 2004), 1524, Kritik an einem Werk von Johannes Werner * Copernicus' Denkschriften über das Münzwesen, 1522 (Deutsch) 1526 (Latein, Monetae cudendae ratio) * De lateribus et angulis triangulorum tum planorum rectilineorum tum sphaericorum, Vittembergae per Johannem Lufft, 1542. Von Rheticus in Wittenberg veröffentlichter Auszug aus Buch 1 Kap. 12-14 über die ebene und sphärische Trigonometriearchiwa.gov.pl * De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium. Nürnberg 1543. Literatur Biografien Klassische * Melchior Adam: Vita Germaniae philosophorum. 5 Teile. Frankfurt 1615–1620, Online * * Nicolai Copernici VVarmiensis Canonici Astronomi Illustris Vita. In: Pierre Gassendi: Opera Omnia. Band 5, Lyon 1658, S. 499–516, Faksimileausgabe F. Frommann, Stuttgart 1964 * Leopold Prowe: Nicolaus Coppernicus. Zwei Bände. Weidmannsche Buchhandlung, Berlin 1883–1884, Band 1, Teil 1, Band 1, Teil 2, Band 2. Moderne * Martin Carrier: Nikolaus Kopernikus. München 2001, ISBN 3-406-47577-9. * Jürgen Hamel: Nicolaus Copernicus. Leben, Werk und Wirkung. Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, Heidelberg/Berlin/Oxford 1994, ISBN 3-86025-307-7. * Zur Rezeption seines Werkes (Auswahl) * Nicolaus Copernicus Gesamtausgabe. Gerstenberg bzw. Akademie Verlag, Hildesheim bzw. Berlin 1974–2004, ISBN 3-05-002651-0. * Hans Blumenberg: Die Genesis der kopernikanischen Welt. Frankfurt a.M. 1975. * Georg Hermanowski: Nikolaus Kopernikus. Zwischen Mittelalter und Neuzeit. Verlag Styria, Graz 1985, ISBN 3-222-11592-3. * Thomas S. Kuhn: Die kopernikanische Revolution. Braunschweig u. a. 1981, ISBN 3-528-08433-2. * Markus Piccio: Nicolaus Copernicus (1473–1543): Schulzeit und Studium. In: Concilium medii aevi. Band 2, 1999, S. 13–28, PDF. * Andreas Kühne: The reception of Copernicus as reflected in biographies. In: M. Kokowski (Hrsg.) The Global and the Local: The History of Science and the Cultural Integration of Europe. Proceedings of the 2nd ICESHS (Cracow, Poland, September 6–9, 2006), S. 342–349, PDF. * Owen Gingerich: The Book Nobody Read: Chasing the Revolutions of Nicolaus Copernicus. Walker & Co., New York 2004, ISBN 0-8027-1415-3. * Edward Rosen: Copernicus and the scientific revolution. Malabar 1984, ISBN 0-89874-573-X. * Gudrun Wolfschmidt (Hrsg.): Nicolaus Copernicus (1473–1543) Revolutionär wider Willen. zur Copernicus-Ausstellung. Ausstellung vom 22. Juli bis 19. Oktober 1994 im Zeiss-Großplanetarium in Berlin anlässlich des 450. Todestages von Copernicus und seines vor 450 Jahren in Nürnberg veröffentlichten Hauptwerks De revolutionibus. Stuttgart 1994, ISBN 3-928186-16-7. * Erich Sommerfeld (Hrsg.): Die Geldlehre des Nicolaus Copernicus. Akademie-Verlag Berlin, 1978, ISBN 3-289-00167-9. * Erich Sommerfeld: Copernicus (1473–1543) und die Katoptrik. Neunplus 1, 2001, ISBN 3-936033-04-8. Weblinks * * * Publikationen von und über Nikolaus Kopernikus bei LitDok Ostmitteleuropa / Herder-Institut (Marburg) * Ms. BJ 10000: Nicholas Copernicus The Autograph: De revolutionibus About 1520-1541 * [http://copernicus.torun.pl/ NICOLAUS COPERNICUS THORUNENSIS] (polnisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Astronom der Neuzeit Kategorie:Physiker (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Mathematiker (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Mediziner (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Person (Königlich-Preußen) Kategorie:Domherr (Frauenburg) Kategorie:Namensgeber für eine Pflanzengattung Kategorie:Walhalla Kategorie:Geboren 1473 Kategorie:Gestorben 1543 Kategorie:Mann af:Nicolaas Copernicus als:Nicolaus Copernicus an:Nicolau Copernico ar:نيكولاس كوبرنيكوس arz:نيكولاوس كوبرنيكوس ast:Nicolás Copérnico az:Nikolay Kopernik ba:Николай Коперник bat-smg:Mėkaluos Kuoperniks be:Мікалай Капернік be-x-old:Мікалай Капэрнік bg:Николай Коперник bn:নিকোলাউস কোপের্নিকুস br:Nicolaus Copernicus bs:Nikola Kopernik ca:Nicolau Copèrnic cs:Mikuláš Koperník cy:Nicolaus Copernicus da:Nicolaus Kopernikus diq:Nicolaus Copernicus el:Νικόλαος Κοπέρνικος en:Nicolaus Copernicus eo:Koperniko es:Nicolás Copérnico et:Mikołaj Kopernik eu:Nikolas Koperniko fa:نیکلاس کوپرنیک fi:Nikolaus Kopernikus fiu-vro:Kopernigu Mikołaj fr:Nicolas Copernic fy:Nicolaus Copernicus ga:Nicolaus Copernicus gan:哥白尼 gd:Nicolaus Copernicus gl:Nicolao Copérnico he:ניקולאוס קופרניקוס hi:निकोलस कोपरनिकस hif:Nicolaus Copernicus hr:Nikola Kopernik hu:Nikolausz Kopernikusz hy:Նիկոլայ Կոպեռնիկոս id:Nicolaus Copernicus io:Nikolaus Kopernikus is:Nikulás Kópernikus it:Niccolò Copernico ja:ニコラウス・コペルニクス jbo:nikolaus.kopernikus jv:Nicolaus Copernicus ka:ნიკოლოზ კოპერნიკი kab:Nikola Kopernik kk:Николай Коперник ko:니콜라우스 코페르니쿠스 ku:Nîkolaws Kopernîkûs la:Nicolaus Copernicus lb:Nikolaus Kopernikus lij:Niccolò Copernico lmo:Nicolàus Copèrnich lt:Mikalojus Kopernikas lv:Nikolajs Koperniks mk:Никола Коперник ml:നിക്കോളാസ് കോപ്പർനിക്കസ് mn:Николай Коперник mr:निकोलस कोपर्निकस mrj:Коперник, Миколай ms:Nicolaus Copernicus mwl:Nicolau Copérnico my:ကော်ပါးနိကပ်စ်, နီကိုလာ့စ် nap:Nicolò Copernico nds:Nikolaus Kopernikus nds-nl:Nicolaus Copernicus nl:Nicolaas Copernicus nn:Nikolaus Kopernikus no:Nikolaus Kopernikus oc:Nicolau Copernic pag:Nicolaus Copernicus pam:Nicolaus Copernicus pl:Mikołaj Kopernik pnb:نکولس کوپرنیکس pt:Nicolau Copérnico qu:Nicolaus Copernicus ro:Nicolaus Copernic ru:Коперник, Николай rue:Миколай Коперник rw:Nicolas Copernic sa:निकोलस् कपरनिकस् sah:Ньукулай Коперник sc:Nicolò Copernico scn:Nicculò Cupèrnicu sco:Nicolaus Copernicus sh:Nikola Kopernik si:නිකොලස් කොපර්නිකස් simple:Nicolaus Copernicus sk:Mikuláš Kopernik sl:Nikolaj Kopernik sq:Nikola Koperniku sr:Никола Коперник sv:Nicolaus Copernicus sw:Nicolaus Copernicus szl:Mikołaj Koperńik ta:நிக்கோலாஸ் கோப்பர்னிக்கஸ் te:నికోలాస్ కోపర్నికస్ tg:Николай Коперник th:นิโคเลาส์ โคเปอร์นิคัส tl:Nicolaus Copernicus tr:Nicolaus Copernicus tt:Николай Коперник uk:Миколай Коперник ur:نکولس کوپرنیکس vi:Nicolaus Copernicus vo:Nicolaus Copernicus war:Nicolaus Copernicus wuu:哥白尼 yi:ניקאליי קאפערניק yo:Nicolaus Copernicus zh:尼古拉·哥白尼 zh-min-nan:Nicolaus Copernicus zh-yue:哥白尼